1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a socket connector, on which an LGA (land grid array) integrated circuit (IC) package is mounted.
2. Description of the Related Arts
Modern computer systems increase in performance and complexity at a very rapid pace, driven by intense competition and market demands. In order to meet ever-increasing performance requirements, the area and volumetric interconnect densities of electronic board assemblies must increase accordingly. In combination with other competitive forces, this demand has driven the need for improved high-density socket technologies in computer applications, and the connector industry has responded with a variety of new alternatives to meet these needs. One of the most attractive of the new connector types is the land grid array (LGA) socket connector, which permits direct electrical connection between an LGA integrated circuit and a printed circuit board. LGA socket connectors are an evolving technology in which an interconnection between mating surfaces of an IC or other area array device and a printed circuit board is provided through a conductive terminal received in the socket connector. Connection is achieved by mechanically compressing the IC onto the socket connector.
FIG. 12 shows a conventional socket connector for carrying an IC package thereon. The conventional socket connector 80 comprises a metallic stiffener 81, an insulative housing 82, a load plate 83 and a load lever 84.
The stiffener 81 defines a central opening 810 in a middle portion thereof, the opening 810 being surrounded by two pairs of ledges 811. The housing 82 defines a recessed conductive zone 820 surrounded by sidewall 821. The sidewalls 821 define a bottom surface 8210. A plurality of conductive terminals (not shown) is positioned in said recessed conductive zone 820. When the conventional socket connector 80 is assembled, the housing 82 is assembled with the stiffener 81, with the bottom surface 8210 seating on the ledges 811, and portions below the bottom surface 8210 through the opening 810.
While carrying an IC package (not shown), the socket connector is mounted on a printed circuit board (PCB, not shown) with tail ends (not shown) of the terminals being soldered with the PCB.
However, if there's a need to replace the stiffener for some reasons, it is really difficult, because the stiffener is suppressed by the housing, and the housing is relatively fixed on the PCB as the terminals being soldered on the PCB. In addition, the stiffener is very closed to the PCB, which will likely arouse short circuit of the PCB via the stiffener.
In view of the above, what is needed is a socket connector which can effectively prevent short circuit and can provide replaceable stiffener.